Watchers
Attention! This is unfinished, and will probably never be finished in any time soon. If you want to make these cute little shadow shifters, just do it. Description A Watcher is a species of monster that can take on many forms, usually staying in a wolf form. As their name implies, they watch over monsters they pick to watch. They are also made of a weird shadowy substance. They all are made by an unknown force, only to serve as beings to watch over other monsters. They will usually attack the monster if said monster is being too hostile. Some Watchers actually follow more of the monster's addiction rather than behavior. Information Watchers are divided into 3 categories: Common Watcher, Failed Watcher, and Eternal Watcher. Common Watchers usually watch over a monster they pick until it dies, and then pick one of their interest. Failed Watchers have short lifespans due to failures in shadow absorption, and will usually watch over 6 different monsters each day, only watching one of each of course. Eternal Watchers prefer looking over unique Monsters (such as OCs). They have the longest lifespan of all, and are generally more powerful. On lifespan, Commons typically live around 5~6 years. Failed live for only months due to failures in their shadow absorption and genetic code.. Eternals live for indefinite amounts of time. Their creation and reproduction is unknown, but it's believed that they are created from spirits inhabiting shadows, and then they reproduce by ramming into each other and cluster-exploding into little tiny cubs. Eternal Watchers can just clone themselves if they wanted. They only watch over monsters that exceed 250 HP, and have an accumalitive of ATK and DEF higher than 30. A Watcher's intelligence is USUALLY somewhat better than a normal wolf's, but it's highly likely that most will be able to speak, at least in a way that's understandable. One interesting charateristic is that they're actually vulnerable to human diseases. Their shadow systems can't actually defeat sickness as well as humans, and die off relatively shortly after being afflicted with disease. This only happens in some Common and all Failed Watchers. With enough tries, it is actually possible to domesticate a Watcher. When you do, you've got one powerful wolf companion at your side. It gets harder the more intelligent they get. Eternals can become friends, but will never be domesticated. The usual appearance for all forms is something basic so it doesn't use up much shadow matter at all. But some can be so efficient with shadow costs, that they can reach absolute beauty-like states, like an Okami dark wolf. The appearance of every Watcher could be adjusted on the way the Watcher wants it to be like. Each Watcher is unique, like humans. No two Watchers are the same, in terms of personality and natural instincts. Some can be blood-thirsty killing machines while some can be a Buddhist monk in terms of calmness. (This is too much info, even for a simple wolf-like shadow species) Locations In Snowdin and Waterfall, mostly in dark places such as a lot of parts in Waterfall, and most of Snowdin's forest. They are usually never seen in the CORE or Hotlands, due to them being very well-lit areas due to energy and lava, respectively. They are also never seen in public places, such as Grillby's or parties. Special Features Shape Shifting This is their most prodominent feature. They can take on various forms, from a wolf form, all the way to a sword. All of these forms have different powers and weaknesses, like some being slower than others, while others are more powerful than others. // Wolf Form // The most basic form. Also the most balanced, out of all forms. Takes on the shape of a 4'5" wolf. They usually have around 3,000 HP, 20 ATK, and 10 DEF (Failed: 500 HP, 4 ATK and 1 DEF | Eternal: 4200 HP, ATK 40 and 20 DEF). They use tackle attacks and clawing attacks a lot, but may also bite their pursuee. Speed is what'd you expect from a wolf's speed. They stick to the shadows as much as possible, staying away from the person they're pursuing until they can attack at the right time. Very dangerous is left unnoticed. Attacking them enough with magic-based attacks will reveal their core, which allows them to be killed. Strategy is a good counter-measure. // Giant Form // A more simple form that turns the Watcher into a 9 foot tall shadow giant. They are actually very simple in design to save on shadow power, and thus, are weaker than the other forms. Usually has 1,500 HP, 10 ATK, and 20 DEF (Failed: Can't shape-shift to this | Eternal: 3560 HP, ATK 30 and 30 DEF). It is also possible to ensnare the opponent in their shadows and crush them painfully. Their attacks are quite slow due to actually being quite heavy. Speed is a counter-measure. // Sword Form // An advanced form that turns the Watcher into a floating longsword. Although there is an actual force wielding the sword, it tends to swing around like it was just a poltergeist. The most ATK heavy of the bunch, but also the least HP and DEF-heavy too. This form has usually 200 HP, 50 ATK, and 1 DEF. (Failed: 1 HP, 99 ATK and -9999 DEF (Suicide) | Eternal: 999 HP, ATK 65 and 5 DEF) Their swordsmanship can be comparable to a novice swordsman, and so, they are easily parried. They are also much weaker than any other forms, and can be defeated rather easily. Constant offense is a counter-measure. Regeneration Watchers have some regeneration while in complete darkness, being able to absorb some shadow matter to close up wounds. They also use this in low-light areas to prevent major damage. This is why they usually fight in shadows or low-light zones. Tough Hide Although they have usually low DEF, they can take a beating, only being stunned and losing control of their shadowy substance for a short period, if in well-lit areas. Weakness They are especially weak to magic-enhanced physical attacks, or ranged attacks such as arrows or guns. Taking enough magic damage will make them go unstable and thus melt, showing their "Core." Attacking this core makes them go into critical condition, and then they will try to bite their attack and trapping them, going off in a mighty kamikaze attack that will deal quite a bit of damage if not avoided. However, the more damage they sustain, the less smart they get, and will sometimes go out with attacks that wouldn't be effective. Light beams also prove to be effective, but this is false. Their shadow substance is so concentrated it actually would absorb light. There is a reason a scientist mysteriously died after creating his light beam. History They were actually one of the attack forces in the War, being quite useful. Even for being as useful as they were at taking out Humans, the Eternals were too lazy and tried to talk Humans out of fighting. Later, the Watchers were defeated, who were the left crutch of the attacking force. They then disappeared all of a sudden, never to be heard from again. Then they all just suddenly reappeared one day. No explanation is given to their sudden appearance, but some say that they appeared to the Underground as soon as Ender appeared in the Underground. A lot later after their appearance, they were able to be somewhat studied, and have earned the name "Watchers" due to their watcher-like behavior towards other monsters. It was then revealed that they only attack if the monster isn't following it's normal actions. Notable pages to feature the Watchers * Please Do Not Trivia * They were inspired by SIMAÉS - "The Wolf" along with the author's usual beliefs of there being wolf watchers among humans. * The first idea of this species was that they prevent free will from monsters, attacking if they try to become a free willed person. * Some of them particurarly target Ender De_Ulf_Ving the most. * When a new Watcher is created, they have a 1/10000 chance of being an Eternal, and a 5% chance of being a Failed Watcher. * Failed Watchers are basically Watchers with BAD genetic mutations. Their idea came up while making them, and the author thought it would be a good idea, since there wouldn't be really only powerful watchers. * Most Watchers actually really like eating monster dust. Even though they are technically a species of monster... Gallery This first image was created by Viditalcor. It's just a simple concept art for Watchers. Category:Species